Question: Umaima has 20 eggplants for every 5 lemons. Write the ratio of eggplants to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $20:5$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $20 \text{ to } 5$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{20}{5}=4$ Therefore, $4$ is the ratio of eggplants to lemons written as a simplified fraction.